The Dark Emotion
by Jokerforever
Summary: Spite, one of the most malevolent emotions in the darkest parts of Riley's mind! Once he discovers Joy and Sadness are out of HQ and are lost, he sees his big chance to make Riley into a malicious person. Join in as we see his horrible plan unfold!
1. A Sinister Plot Unfolds

**So this is basically my incorporation of my Inside Out OC, Spite, in the film as the main antagonist. Don't get me wrong, the film did well to leave out a villain and let life and change be the theme. Yet, I could not help but imagine what would happen if a villain were to appear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or any of its characters**

Joy and Sadness have already fallen into Long-term Memory after accidentally being sucked into the recall tube. Realizing Riley can't ever be happy without Joy, the two have to make it back to HQ.

Little do they know, they were being spied on by a small grey cockroach named Mumbler(another one of Riley's imaginary friends who's been outgrown), who was actually harvesting some memories when he heard the commotio. With curiosity getting the better kf him, he decided to investigate.

Upon further investigation, Mumbler could hardly believe his eyes. _Joy? Sadness?_. The curi roach rhen began ro follow the two emotions to Goofball Island, where he stayed out of view. Moments later, Goofball Island began to crumble. With all his speed, Mumbler escaped the falling island. After Joy and Sadness narrowly avoided falling down along with Goofball Island, Mumbler thought this was big and he had to tell his boss. He then gets in the truck he was harvesting the memories in and goes on his way.

* * *

In a remote part of Long Term Memory, the memories were... different. They were as black as a starless night, and a closer look revealed such horrible, spiteful memories which were once cherished by Riley. Before long, Mumbler arrived and parked his truck out side of an entry way leading to a remote underground base called Deep Thought, which is were they keep all of Riley's deepest and darkest thoughts.

Before going any deeper, Mumbler began unloading some memories he stole from Long Term into a funnel, which leads them straight to Deep Thought. Here, angry, disgusted, fearful, and sad memories were either crushed, melted, or even disintegrated by big scary bug-like monsters who appeared in Riley's nightmares at some point. The remains of said memories were then melded into dark thoughts in the form of animated portraits. Meanwhile, all happy memories were brought into some sort of machine that turned them... spiteful.

Then, out of the shadows, out came who may very well have been Riley's deepest, darkest emotion, who's very heart was darker than the inside of a coffin. He a very tall, lanky figure with night black skin, four tentacles where feet where normally be, long skinny, spider leg-like fingers, razor sharp teeth as yellow as a rotten apple core, and haunting orange eyes with yellow irises, topped off with a long black over coat and black top hat. This was none other than Spite. As soon as Mumbler walkedin, Spite welcomed him with an ominous smile, which always intimidated the poor bug.

"_Mumbler my boy!_" Said Spite. "_Well come out with it then, what's the damage_?"

"_Oh, and um,_" Mumbler said, nervously mumbling for a second, "_We stole about 1800 memories from long term, Some little bits and pieces of imagination land, just for your kicks. Oh and the personality Islands are shut down, I'm not sure-_"

"_Whoa whoa_",Spite interrupted,"_back up chief, what was that last bit_?" Mumbler was almost reluctant to repeat himself because he knows how volatile his boss can be. "_The uh, the personality islands are down. I uh don't know what's going on but they are, and uh um Goofball Island fell in the Memory Dump._"

This intrigued Spite very much, clearly something was going on in HQ that was causing all this mess. "_That's impossible! the only anything could happen to the Islands of Personality is if something happened to the...Core memories._" he pondered what could have possibly happened, but before he could give it a thought, Mumbler tells Spite the kicker.

"_Th-Th-There's more to it than that boss._"

"_Well out with it then what is it!?_"

"_W-Well it appears that two of Riley's emotions emotions have gone astray, uh namely Joy and Sadness._"

"_Wait, Joy? As in the emotion who makes Riley happy? That Joy?!_"

Spite was overjoyed to hear this and even starts laughing maniacally. "_This is perfect!_" says Spite, "_Don't you see? With the personality islands down, the forces-fields that keep all bad thoughts out, myself included, are also down! We can finally move in to HQ!_"

Mumbler replies, "_Well yeah um, I suppose that's true._".

"_Yes,_" continued Spite,"_And once we get rid of Joy, Riley will never be a sweet little child agian!_"

That part quickly turned Mumbler's gut, for he did not want to hurt anyone. "_Uh, uh, could you repeat that last part sir?_" Mumbler says rather meekly, causing Spite to be irritated.

"_IDIOT! Joy is the only emotion that can give Riley any form of real happiness! Suppose she finds her way back, what do you think will happen then!?_"

"_Aw come boss, it's not like she'll cause us trouble any time soon!_"

"_What are you afraid of? Show some backbone! or would you rather end up in the memory dump?_" The dark emotion then picks up Mumbler and shows him through a window the dark abyss. "_I certainly wouldn't want to end up in there, would you?_"

"_N-n-no sir!_"says Mumbler, clearly terrified. "_You can count on me sir!_"

"_There's a good boy!_"Spite says, patting the poor former imaginary friend on the head as he talks. "_You run along now, have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do!_"As Mumbler leaves the room to do the deed, Spite got to thinking. "_Just as well with those three other nincompoops up there in HQ the pain is just beginning...This is perfect! Pack your bags boys we're moving out!_"

Spite then looks up at the ceiling and gives a hauntingly maniacal laugh that would induce fear to all those he meets.

**That's it for now. I already have this pre written so it should not take me long to release the final drafts. Please leave a review, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Origin of Spite

**New chapter is here! Sorry for the wait, time got away from me.**

**Anyway, this chapter primarily focuses on Spite's Origin and how he came to be. As such, some parts maybe a bit slow, so sorry in advance.**

**TheIndividualist: Thank you for taking the time to read! I'm glad you like Spite so far.**

Mumbler continued his quest to get rid of Joy, on his bosses orders of course. Sure enough, one corner, he found the brightly lit emotion, along with Sadness and...

"Bing Bong", Mumlber said spitefully, feeling the cheery imaginary friend replaced him as the years went by. He proceeded to follow them until they went inside Abstract Thought. This was it, Opportunity knocked.

"Let's see." Mumbler took out a manual he just to happened to keep with him, turning the pages until he reached the activation page. "To activate Abstract Thought, make sure the door is closed and press the big red button." And so Mumbler did exactly that, Abstract Thought powering up. "See you never, mister friend who likes to play!"

With that, Mumbler went on his way, thinking the deed was done.

* * *

After Bing Bongs emotional moment with his rocket, Joy did not understand how Sadness was able to make Bing Bong feel better when Joy herself could not. But before she could give it a second thought, she along with Bing Bong and Sadness quickly noticed something rather strange.

"Say", said Bing Bong, "I've never seen this part of Long Term Memory before. Then again I usually don't go this far." As it just so happened, they ended up right near the darker part of long term memory were they saw all these horrible memories.

"These are all memories." Joy said with a low tone,

"But they're all black.", replied Sadness who looked equally shocked. Joy's horror only worsened when she noticed a particular memory that she herself made when Riley was six. It was that time when Riley played in the meadow, chasing butterflies, picking up flowers to sniff them, and at the end of the day she would lye down and stare at the clouds as they float gracefully by. How could such a beautiful memory go horribly wrong?

"Wait a minute!" Said Joy, shocked as can be. "I made this memory! It was when Riley was playing with the butterflies in the meadow! But how did it get so...spiteful?" It was right then and there when all three noticed a dark tunnel that led to Deep Thought. With all her curiosity peeked, Joy decided to inspect Deep Thought.

"Joy? Where are you going?" asked Bing Bong.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this right now!" Replied the gold emotion with a tone of seriousness.

"What?! You mean down there?!"

"Joy no that's Deep Thought, that area is classified!" Intervened Sadness.

"Well it's about to become declassified! What if all this spreads? What if one of these memories gets recalled by accident? Now I'm going down there, anyone who wants to join can be my guest."

As much as it pained them to admit it, Joy had a fair point. What was the source of all these bad memories? What if it did spread? Could it possibly engulf all of Long Term as they knew it? The trio could not say for certain but they were not about to let such possibility happen. With great reluctance, Sadness and Bing Bong followed Joy into seemingly never ending darkness to Deep Thought. Luckily, Joy's glow seemed to light their way through the darkness with out problems, but this did not ease their uneasiness one bit.

"He-Hey are you guys afraid?", asked Bing Bong, trying to ease his fear.

"N-no" both Sadness and Joy said, even though they are clearly nervous themselves.

"G-good, neither am I. I-I mean what do I have to be afraid of anyway i'm part elephant and elephants aren't afraid of anything." Just as he said that, as small mouse squeaked next to his feet which makes the childlike imaginary friend to scream and jump into Joy's arms, causing the gold emotion to lose her balance and fall down in the process.

"Relax Bing Bong, it's just an imaginary mouse." Joy pointed out as she picked up a couple of core memories that fell out of Bing Bong's bag. As they went deeper, they noticed strange animated portraits that show Riley's dark thoughts. "What are all these?" Joy was trying to wrap all this around her head.

"These must be all of Riley's darkest thoughts." Sadness replied

"What?!" Joy asked shockingly. "Impossible, Riley doesn't have any dark thoughts...does she?"

"Well, yeah." as Sadness sheepishly answered. "Everyone has them, even if it is deep down in their deepest thoughts."

It was at that moment when they noticed one portrait in particular, that repeatedly showed Riley screaming the words, "I hate you!" and then slamming the door. After seeing that portrait repeated at least three times, the trio's hearts seem to sink, Joy especially. None of them ever want Riley to be like that, not at all.

Suddenly there was a wiff of industry in the air, a sure sign that the source of all this madness was near. The trio followed the smell and saw an orange light at a door way. They took a closer look while hiding behind a mine-cart of stolen memories and sure enough, they saw exactly what was happening. They looked in horror as all happy memories where turned spiteful while all the rest were destroyed by these huge bugs, with the remains of said memories melded into those bad thought portraits.

"What is taking so long?!" Said an irritated voice, catching the trio's attention as a tall shadow passed by them. as soon as they poked their head out ever so slightly, they saw Spite."We were supposed to have all this out two hours ago lets get a move on!"

"Who is that?" asked Joy.

"I know I've seen him before I just can't place his name!" Said Bing Bong, trying to remember the name of the dark emotion.

"Spite", Sadness randomly said.

"What?" Both Joy and Bing Bong said at the same time as Sadness explained.

"His name is Spite, I read about him in the mind manuals, manual 15, chapter 6, dangerous emotions. Only he's not supposed to be here, he's supposed to be locked up in...the Subconscious." For a moment there was silence, which would then break as soon as Mumbler entered. This was baffling, for Joy and Sadness always knew Mumbler as one of Riley's imaginary friends. What was he doing here?

"Mumbler!" Shouted Spite, "Has the deed been done?"

"Y-Yes sir, I locked them up in abstract thought, there's no way they'll get out of there", said Mumbler. That surprised the trio very much. Bing Bong in particular wanted to teach him a lesson but Joy and Sadness held him back. Mumbler then continued with his news. "But listen boss, all the Islands of Personality are falling rapidly! We need to move fast or you won't be able to cross to Headquarters!"

"Don't you think I know that Mumbler!?" replied Spite, very much peeved at this point. "Do you think I'm stupid? DO YOU!?" Mumbler does his best to appease his angry boss.

"N-no sir, you're smart! Oh yeah so smart in fact you're-"

"Then quit wasting time and GET MOVING!" The frightened little roach then scurried to organize everything.

As the trio looked on, one of the little bits of glitter from a memory one of the big bugs shattered moments before, floated to Bing Bongs trunk and started to tickle it, getting Bing Bong ready to sneeze. Joy and Sadness plead him to hold it, but he's failing miserably to do so. In a desperate effort, Joy places two fingers in Bing Bongs nostrils, seemingly relieving the sneeze. Joy was relieved that she averted the crisis, only for the elephant-like imaginary friend to let out a big sneeze five seconds later. The sneeze was loud like elephant with a thorn on its foot, quickly giving away their position, as two of the biggest nightmare bugs removed the mine-cart to expose the eavesdroppers.

"H-hey everyone! What's shaking?" Joy said, hoping to talk their way out of this mess. "What is this all work and no play? Come on lighten up!". From there she enthusiastically shook hands with most of the nightmare bugs, at least those without scorpion-like claws. She then found her self face to face with Spite who bent down to her level, causing her to jump back in the process.

"Oh uh, hi there you must be the big cheese around here! Oh your hat looks dusty let me get that for you." She took off Spite's top hat and started brushing it off, much to the Dark creature's annoyance as he gave a light growl. Very quickly she puts it back on his head and backed up a bit as Spite stood straight up. He was dauntingly taller up close, perhaps twelve feet in terms of mind logic.

"Mumbler." Spite said ever so casually.

"Y-Yes boss?" Mumbler answered, scared for his life.

"Exactly what did you say happened to Joy and her friends?" Spite then moves closer to Mumbler, looking down at the little cockroach-like imaginary friend.

"I..." Mumbler gulped "...locked them up in abstract thought."

"Hmm, you don't say. Now that is a stroke of genius!" Spite sarcastically said, followed by stroking his chin as if he was pondering. "There is one thing bothering me however, what is it? Oh yes." Spite then starts speaking softly, followed by an explosive yell. "How is it that they are right there, COMPLETELY UN-ABSTRACTED!?"

Mumbler pleaded for his life at this point, begging him not to throw him in the memory dump, to which the malevolent emotion face-balmed and groaned. Quickly though, he shrugged off his disappointment and chuckles a bit with a sinister smile, looming over the trio like a shadow of a monster.

"Greetings everyone!" Spite said, tipping his hat. "You know, we really shouldn't be eavesdropping on others, its simply not polite. But we'll let bygones be bygones and get the formalities out of the way, I'm Spite. And, unless I'm mistaken, you're Joy! Awe, and you must be Sadness." He said while pinching the blue emotion's cheek slightly. "And you're...uh" He couldn't quite remember Bing Bong's name and snapped his fingers a couple of times trying to remember.

"B-B-B-Bing Bong." Said the frightened cotton candy imaginary friend.

"Right! Bing Bong! Oh how I laugh my hat off when I hear that ridiculous song of yours!" From that moment Bing Bong got a touch annoyed, for he took pride in his work.

"It's not really supposed to be funny." Spite then lets out a manic laugh which catches Bing Bong, as well as Joy and Sadness off guard.

"Small world isn't it?" Spite said as his laugh lightened. "Considering it's in the seemingly never ending mind of a child." He started pouring himself a glass of champagne as he continued. "Oh I do apologize for the mess folks, I don't get visitors often. Come to think of it, I never get visitors! Could I offer any refreshments, tea, coffee, something stronger perhaps?" he said as he lightly shook his glass. The trio quickly, yet politely, declined as spite sipped his drink, who then tossed the empty glass in his mouth and ate it, causing the trio to be disgusted by the sight. "Now then, I bet you're all wondering what all this is about."

"Well, yeah. That's pretty much the reason why we're here." Sadness said ever so shy-like.

Suddenly, with lightning speed, Spite appeared right behind the trio and elaborated on his tale. "Well, let me tell you! It all begins with Riley's birth, eleven years ago!" A flashback then took place.

In the flashback, Spite materialized from black smoke instead of light particles like the other emotions. As he materialized, he let out a sinister cackle.

"Right from the moment I materialized, there was only one thing I wanted to do. Cause pain! I didn't have a reason for it, nor did I have a motivation, I just wanted to cause pain. It's just like a cat hunting a mouse, it's the nature of the beast. I quickly noticed, however, that there was no control panel, or big screen for that matter. That's when I came to a terrifying realization...I was in the Subconscious. You have to remember, when Riley was a newborn the Subconscious was not much of anything, no fears or anything of the sort, just one deep dark void."

The flashback ended briefly there, the seemingly sad eyes of Spite present.

"I was excommunicated from Headquarters. And for what? because I was ambitious? because I had certain, unsavory hobbies?" Spite then placed his sharp claw-like fingers on a metal wall and raked them like nails on a chalk board, causing everyone to cover their ears. "I can't help that it's who I am! why must some people be so discriminate!" Spite then covered his eyes and pretended to cry, only follow up with an evil laugh. "It wasn't all bad though, eventually I got out. Let's just say it had something to do with Riley's fear of clowns on her third birthday!" He laughed quite a bit at that, finding it to be very funny indeed. The flashback continued with the hammer of Jangles the Clown breaking the big door that holds all trouble makers, to which spite had escaped.

"So I exited the Subconscious and made my way to Headquarters, only to find another problem! turns out those cursed the all personality islands are rigged with a force-field to keep all bad thoughts out! myself included." The flashback ended from there as Spite continued to elaborate. "So sooner or later I found Deep Thought and took it over, rigging the whole system."

A nightmare bug then went to Spite who pats it on the shoulder. "And I found help along the way, and as long as they do as I tell them, we all get along handsomely. But if not..." Suddenly he grabs the nightmare bug by the neck and throws it into a furnace, simply to prove his point, causing everyone in the facility to shake with fear. "That happens. But everyone does a great job! Mumbler in particular organizes everything. And might I add he's such a good errand boy stealing all these memories for me. And he knows the rules, I give an assignment, he goes to do the assignment," Then closed in on Mumbler, showing him his sharp teeth. "And then I let him live for completing said assignment!"

As Spite chuckled, Mumbler shook with unrelenting fear. "But am I satisfied? Of course not! roughly eight years of taking all these memories, making them spiteful, and not a single one of them has been recalled!", Spite yells as he took one memory and threw it across the factory floor. With a deep breath, he calmed down and has a devious look on his face. "But what can I say, it's not like any of the personality islands are down and I can just enter... Right?"

Joy quickly noticed that smile. Time to go. "Oookay," Joy said with a nervous smile. "clearly you are very busy and we really have places to be so I think we're just gonna..." Suddenly the trio tried to make a break for it but was blocked off by two nightmare bugs.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, dear.", Said Spite. "I know what you're up to, you're going back to HQ to make Riley all sunshine and rainbows again eh?" From that moment the evil emotion snapped, towering over the trio like an angry giant. "Well nuts to that! I've waited far to long for a moment like this when I can finally take control of that spoiled little brat! And so help me I'm not about to let some bubble head and her misfit friends ruin that for me now!"

Spite was about to have them thrown into the memory dump to get rid of them, and yet he couldn't help but notice a certain glow inside Bing Bong's bottomless bag that Joy was carrying.

"What's in that bag?" Spite asked.

Joy then put the bag behind her, hoping to hid the care memories, fearing he would steal them. "Uh nothing.", She said. Of course he didn't believe her, insisting that she shows him immediately.

Bing Bong took advantage of the situation and threw a spiteful memory at a gasket, causing the machine to explode. In the mist of the explosion, the trio escaped, with Spite and his goons in hot pursuit. Luckily, the Train of Thought arrived, but is on the move. It was now or never, the trio made a run for it.

Bing Bong and Joy jumped on quickly, but Sadness was having a hard time keeping up with the train as it started going faster. What was worse, Spite had kept up and was about to catch Sadness. Without a moment to spare, Joy grabbed on to Bing Bongs trunk, swung over, and grabbed Sadness just before Spite could catch her, causing him to fall on his face.

When Spite came to, he noticed the Train of thought already out of reach. "See you never Spitie!" Shouted Joy, smiling with triumph.

"Yeah, Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Bing Bong added, giving a raspberry tongue, which Joy found very funny.

Spite did not like this, not one bit. He gave a low growl and banged on the ground out of frustration.

"Oh you almost had them boss!" Said mumbler as he finally kept up. "Just a little closer and you would've-" Spite then grabs Mumbler before he could finish, causing the poor roach-like imaginary friend to comically gasp for air and his eyes to bulge out.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot!" Spite assured as he comically squeezed Mumbler as he talks. "We can't let them beat us to Headquarters! Because if they do, then the personality islands will be back up and running, and when that happens, the force-fields that keep me out will also be up and running!" With that last line he squeezed Mumbler so hard that he slipped out of his hands like soap up in the air. Spite then caught Mumbler by his antennae as he fell back down. "You are going to spy on them!"

"M-m-me?!" Mumbler asked, "But boss the're way over there now how do you expect me to catch up to them in time?" Spite then smiled as he noticed a cannon near on the side of Imagination Land.

"Oh, I have methods." He said as he chuckled, making his way for the cannon. Mumbler pleaded not to put him in the cannon but was nonetheless shoved right in.

"Comfy?" asked Spite sarcastically.

"No" Mumbler replied in a pained tone.

"Good! Ready?!"

"Wait boss can't we talk about this?" Mumbler asked as Spite then lights up a match

"Aim!"

"Have mercy I beg you!"

"FIRE!" The cannon then fired Mumbler out, causing him to scream comically as he flies fir the Train of thought.

"Be sure to catch the train Mumbler!" Spite said, chuckling evilly.

Mumbler then land on top of the Train of Thought, alarming Joy and her friends for a moment.

"What was that?" Asked Joy.

"Meh it's probably those kids at Imagination Land again." Bing Bong replied

Joy then accidentally knocked over the facts and opinions box. She started putting them back and Bing Bong helped, assuring her it happens all the time.

The trio proceeded to HQ, unaware of the unconscious spy that lied on top of the train, with orders to report to his insane boss should any opportunity arise.

**Well folks that's that. Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Misfortune of Mumbler

**Sorry for the delay, real life kind of got in the way. **

**This chapter is more of a filler, nothing special really takes place here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inside Out or any of its characters.**

Upon arriving to Dream Productions, Joy, Bing Bong, and Sadness decided the best course of action would be to wake up Riley so the Train of Thought can run. Mumbler finally came too after his little crash landing.

"Ugh, where am I?" Mumbler said with a groan. He saw where the others were going. "Dream Productions? Why here?"

Realizing the train was motionless, the roach-like imaginary friend put two and two together and knew they were planning to wake her up. With that, he followed them ever so discreetly. Mumbler figured the best course of action was to alert the director what was about to take place.

"Um uh pardon me miss director?" Mumbler said with his usual mumbling words

"What? What is it?!", Replied the director with a frustrated tone, making Mumbler jump a little bit. Nevertheless he continues to ask.

"Well uh there seems to be a problem, you see there's-"

"Hold on, why aren't you in costume yet? This won't do!"

"Wait, what? "

"Someone bring him to the makeup department and PREP HIM UP!"

"Wait you don't understand I-"

Before Mumbler knew it he was brought straight to the make-up department to be all prepped up. When it was all said and done, Mumbler now looked like the teacher, and was then brought in front of the camera.

After nervously mumbling the lines, Joy and company were barged set trying to wake Riley up. Seeing his opportunity to snatch the core memories, he rushes right in and tries to snatch it from Bing Bong who tries to keep it away from Mumbler but loses his balance and knock over the stage in the process. It wouldn't be too long before security came in and took Bing Bong, along with the core memories, and Mumbler, away to the horrible prison known as the subconscious.

A few moments in, both emotions managed to get in the subconscious, watching all of Riley's fears along the way. They then see that Mumbler was tied up in streamers, unable to move or talk.

"Mmmm! MMMM!" Mumbler struggled to say, but to no avail.

"We gotta be getting warmer." Joy said, focused on finding Bing Bong.

"Yeah, but what could have wrapped up Mumbler like a present?" Sadness said, somwhat nervous.

Sure enough, they found candy wrappers leading straight to Bing Bong and... Uh oh.

To Joy and Sadness's horror, they find that Bing bong was trapped by the monstrous Jangles the Clown. After freeing the elephant-like imaginary friend, they decide to wake the sleeping behemoth. Once they did so they went straight to Dream Productions, with Jangles in hot pursuit.

Upon this Mumbler was finally freed upon Jangles accidentally kicking him out of the Subconscious, loosening the streamers in the process, and Mumbler makes a bee line for the train. Upon all this excitement, Mumbler, once again, comically passed out in the train, unknown to the gang who were heading to HQ.


	4. Hostile Takeover

After realizing that Riley is running away from home, it was a race against time for Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong to get to HQ to stop her. Just as they were about to cross Family Island, Sadness noticed it crumbling.

"Joy!" Sadness cried, getting in front of the gold emotion. "Joy! It's too dangerous we won't make it in time!"

"But that's our only way back!" Joy replied, as the island starts to crumble, causing the two of them to loose their balance. And yet, just as things were looking bleak, a glimmer of hope arises, for hey spotted a recall tube in the distance.

"A Recall tube!" Cried out Joy.

"We can get recalled!" Agreed Sadness.

Joy cried out with enthusiasm as it seemed things were looking up, "Come on we're gonna make it!"

But before they could go much further, a huge nightmare bug dropped right in front of Joy and roars directly in her face. Frightened, Joy and the others tried to run the other way, only to be halted by another giant nightmare bug. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by dozens of these creepy insects. That would not be the worst of it, however, for among the chaos, a cackle could be heard closing in on them and the bugs made way to reveal the horrific sight that was Spite.

"Lookie here boys!" Spite said with a wicked grin. "We have guests! And what's better, they brought gifts!" Without a moments hesitation, Spite snatched the bottomless bag from Joy. She tried to get it back but a growl from one of the bugs forces her to withdraw.

"You made good on the info Mumbler, well done." Spite said as Mumbler walked up. For it was he who ratted them out.

"Thanks...boss" Mumbler replied solemnly, knowing what was doing was wrong. Bing Bong quickly noticed.

"Mumbler!" Bing Bong called out as he approached the little roach-like imaginary friend. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't you!"

With a somber and somewhat spiteful tone, Mumbler replied, "You don't understand Bing Bong." The two then converse

"You're right, I don't understand, and I'm not sure I wanna understand! You're an imaginary friend, not an imaginary foe!"

"I was out of a job Bing Bong what was I supposed to do!? I was only ever created for Riley as a sock puppet so she would improve on her Grammar! And then you came along and **replaced** me and... I just wanted a purpose...I just wanted friends."

"So that's what this is about? Jealousy? Mumbler listen, I'm not exactly employed either, and yet look at the friends I made." Bing Bong said in a softer tone, as he pointed at both Joy and Sadness who look on with uncertainty. "And you wanna know what the three of us have in common? We care for Riley. Don't you?"

That question quickly got Mumbler thinking, though very uncertain how to answer as Bing Bong continued.

"You're telling me you would rather hang out with this big bully? All he does is mistreat you, he takes you for granted, and you just take it? It's time for you to stand up for yourself Mumbler and do the right thing. You tell this big bully he can take one of his spiteful memories and-"

Suddenly, Spite grabbed Bing Bong's trunk, causing him to take a gasp for air, and pulled him up to his level.

"Oh my, you look so terribly stressed." Spite said, clearly with the look of ill intent in his eyes. "Why don't you take a nice relaxing trip? To the dump." While Spite chuckled at the thought, Joy and Sadness couldn't believe what they just heard, the very thought of it made them horribly worried for their new elephant shaped friend.

"Ah you're bluffing!" Bing Bong thought at least, right up until Spite started laughing thinking that was funny, causing Bing Bong to be nervous. "Uh, aren't you?" Spite then laughed harder.

"Happy landing!" Spite said, just before he gleefully tossed Bing Bong right in to the deep dark abyss of which there is no return.

"BING BONG!" Both Joy and Sadness cried out, watching helplessly as he fell and screamed until they could see him anymore. While Joy looked horrified, Sadness cried her tender heart out for their poor friend.

"Tsk tsk tsk, what a shame." Mocked Spite. He then looks at Sadness who was still crying. "Oh cheer up dear, look at the bright side. He'll never come back!" Spite then laughed at the atrocity as if it was a big joke to him. Mumbler, on the other hand, thought that was a horrible thing to do, especially since Bing Bong was standing up for him.

"Boss, don't you think that was kind of-" Spite then covers Mumblers' mouth before the little roach could finish that sentence.

"Not Now Mumbler! Now where was I? Ah yes, the grand unveiling!" He then take out the family core memory, just the one he needed indeed. "Oh what's this? This is for Family Island isn't it? Such a beautiful memory. What could possibly ruin such cherished moments?"

With but a tap, Spite turned this happy core memory in to a hideously spiteful core memory, turning it as black as his heart, with an an electric red aura surrounding it. Joy and Sadness were horrified by the sight of this, for not only was it the last island standing, but it was the only island that kept Riley close to her family. Spite laughed with insane happiness with this triumph.

"Look at it! It's so Spiteful! So hateful! So... Marvelous!" Spite then turns his attention to the two distraught emotions. "Here, you can keep the rest of these, this is the only one I really need." Spite then tossed the bottomless bag at near Joy. Two core memories fell out and Joy picks them bot up, embracing them somberly before putting them back in the bag. "Once I plug this bad boy in, Riley will never want to go back! Throw these two has-beens in the dump boys, I have a date, and her name is Headquarters!". Spite then raced off to HQ with great speed, crossing family island like it was no problem.

Joy and Sadness are not so lucky, surrounded by the nightmare bugs which are closing in on them. Luckily, Sadness saw a small opening between two bugs. With no time to lose, She pulled Joy's hand and both narrowly escape.

They then continue running for the recall tube in hopes of beating Spite to the punch, and the nightmare bugs were in pursuit until Family Islands' further collapsing causing a gap between them and their quarry, then they try to find another way. Not that the two emotions were going very far, when Sadness tries to get inside the recall tube, she almost made the core memories sad. Joy then had to make a difficult choice...

* * *

As Anger, Fear, and Disgust went forward with the plan to move to Minnesota, their attention was diverted by loud knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Asked Disgust, in which she and Fear started looking at Anger.

"Don't look at me I didn't order any daydreams!", Replied the red emotion, and then the door suddenly dented from the impact of the last knock, as if someone, or something, was trying to break in.

"I don't think those are daydreams." Fear said with a tone of worry in his voice. And with that, the door was sent flying out of its hinges, causing the 3 emotions to duck in cover to avoid getting hit. Then, came their very rude awakening.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Spite as he barged in. All three emotions, even Anger, screamed with fright as the malevolent creature entered.

"Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!" Yelled Fear, as apparently he read about him in the mind manuals as well, the scary ones.

"That's right kiddies, and I have good news! As of this very moment, Headquarters is under new management." To assert his dominance, he caught all three emotions with three in his tentacles, and though they struggle to break free, the tentacles are just too strong. Spite's attention was then turned to the monitor which revealed the world through Riley's eyes.

"Oh my, so it's true." Spite said, circling the idea bulb with one of his long, thin fingers. "Riley really is running away. And who's bright idea was that?"

Both Fear and Disgust instantaneously pointed at Anger, almost entirely out of fear. "Sell outs!" Cried out Anger, who then was pulled towards Spite to be mocked.

"Ah ah, mind your manners, you're in the presence of your new commanding officer, short cake." This caused Anger's head to light up in flames.

"SHORT CAKE?! Just who do you think you are bub?!" Anger was so frustrated with that statement that he did not even realize he could simply burn his way out of Spite's grip and instead started ranting. This gave the dark emotion enough time to wet his fingers with saliva and placed his saliva covered finger on top of Anger's head, putting out his flames, causing Anger's ranting to stop.

"Chill out for a second chief. I just want to talk, straighten a few things out." With that, Spite dropped all three emotions into submission.

"Now listen up everyone, I'm only going to say this once. Your objective is no longer to make Riley happy. It's to make her bitter, hateful, malicious, and spiteful. So here's how things will play." Spite turned his attention to Anger who flinched when his name was called. "You, Anger. You will make Riley wrathful. No matter how nice someone talks to Riley, you make her punch them right in the jaw."

"That's not in my job description!" Replied Anger, for his job was to make sure things are fair for Riley, not to cause trouble.

"It is now, or it's a one way trip to the dump shorty!" Anger became silent at this point, allowing Spite to continue.

"And you, Fear!" Fear then screamed with terror when his name was called. "Exactly, you will make Riley cold and dark." He moves closer to Fear, intending to intimidate him to submission, and it works as Fear backs away and starts turning pale. "She will be distant from everyone, not talk to anyone unless instructed otherwise. She'll instill fear in others, making her a lonely little child, no one will ever talk to her."

Spite then turned his attention to Disgust, in a sweet talking demeanor. "And you, my peach." Repulsed at that remark, Disgust started walking away, only for Spite to get in her way. "You will make her judgmental and bitter. That means know matter who she meets, authorities, potential friends, family members in need, an injured person, some dying puppy on the side walk I don't really care! You make Riley keep on walking and not even give them so much as a sideways glance."

"What?! No, we can't do that!" Disgust said in retaliation, ticking off Spite in the process.

"Actually I think we can." Spite said as he backs all three poor emotions in a corner. "In case you all failed to comprehend your situation let me enlighten you. I'm in charge now, which means it's either my way or the high way! Riley doesn't need any friends, nor does she need family for that matter!"

Spite's mood changed when he heard Family Island crumbling. He then remembered the Spiteful core memory he had which once powered the the once Lively Family Island. "Talking of which, lets see what we can do about that last island, shall we?" He then pulled out said core memory, looking as ominous as ever.

"Hey wait minute, isn't that a core memory?", Questioned Fear.

"What? That's impossible!" Shouted Anger, "The only way he could've gotten that is if...he...found..."

"Joy" Disgust finished with a gasping voice. All three feared the worst for their golden star-like friend. Spite then chuckled happily, finally getting to them.

"So, are you all finally seeing the big picture? Riley Andersen will never be a sweet, happy go lucky girl again. EVER!"

With no further hesitation, Spite stuffed the now spiteful core memory of family in to the core memory machine and then black energy starts consuming the system. Family Island transformed into a hideous, metallic castle with what appears to be a red eye on the top tower, spikes on the top, and two gargoyles that breathed fire every time it powered up. Spite was laughing with joy as everything was now under his control. On the outside, Riley's previously angry expression turned into a one of rotten hatred. She now cared for no one.

"Places everyone, it's showtime!" Spite announced.

The three depressed emotions looked at the newly spiteful Family Island.

"What will happen to Family Island now?" Asked Disgust.

"There is no Family Island, not anymore." Replied Anger "There's only Hate Island." All three could only watch helplessly as this new, terrifying island powered up, fueling Riley's dark side.


	5. Chapter 5

The fading of her beloved friend Bing Bong wasn't easy for Joy, for his sacrifice made her escape from the Memory Dump possible. But there was no time to mourn. With her new found epiphany, Joy had to find Sadness, stop Spite, and save Riley. Meanwhile things in Headquarters were not good at all, with the nefarious Spite in control, Riley's darker side was becoming more prominent as she made her way to the bus.

"This is terrible." Said Fear. "Wait is someone walking toward us? Yep let's cross the street." His worries only worsened when Riley's Mom tried to call. "It's Mom. She's on to us!" Out of sheer panic, he pulled out a paper bag and frantically breathed in and out of it to try to settle down.

"What do we do?" Asked Disgust, looking very uneasy about the whole situation.

"Riley needs more core memories. We keep going." Replied Spite, signaling Anger, who was manning the control panel, to deny the call. They then noticed that stranger Fear saw earlier was a little closer.

"He's getting closer we need to cross the street now!" Fear tried to get to the controls, but Spite held him back with one of his tentacles, wanting to see how this plays with hate island running and Anger at the controls. Then finally the stranger, who was merely distracted on his phone, accidentally bumped into Riley.

"Oops, sorry about that." The stranger said

"Watch were you're going you stupid idiot!" Riley said as she pushed him out of her way and stormed off.

"What gives? I didn't make her do that!" Anger shouted.

"Of course you did. With a little help from Hate Island." Spite said. "Well done shorty!" He patted the Anger on the head, which caused the red emotion to growl and scowl at Spite who laughed with triumph.

* * *

"Sadness!" Joy cries out as she searched desperately for the blue emotion. In the midst of this, she noticed what was once the fun and wonderful Family Island was transformed to the evil Hate Island as two metallic gargoyles breathed fire. Joy then wore a frightened face. "Spite" She said fearfully, but quickly shrugged it off as she continued her search.

Then, of all the rotten luck, Joy ran into Mumbler and the Nightmare bugs who then grabbed Joy by the legs and proceeded to drag her to throw her back in the Memory Dump. Mumbler began somberly walking off.

"Mumbler wait! you don't have to do this! Riley loved you!" Shouted Joy, causing Mumbler to stop.

"Yeah?! Then why'd she throw me out!?" Mumbler replied in denial.

"She didn't, she just forgot about you, that doesn't mean she didn't love you! Please Mumbler, you're not a bad imaginary friend!" With several moments of looking at his clipboard and Joy over and over, Mumbler finally mustered up the courage to defy Spite's orders and tries to save Joy.

Mumbler grabbed Joys arms and tried to pull her back, but this doesn't seem to be doing much good. Mumbler then realized that the nightmare bugs were at the edge of the dump. With quick thinking, he released Joy which sent her and the nightmare bugs flying to the Memory Dump. With impeccable timing, he grabbed Joy's arms just before she fell into the dark abyss with what little strength he had. Joy then hugged him with glee, comically squeezing the poor roach-like creature in the process.

"Mumbler, we need to find Sadness, only she can fix this." Joy said to Mumbler, shortly after she released him.

"Easier said than done Joy. Long term Memory is a labyrinth, we're better off finding a needle in a hay stack!"

"You're right, we'll start here, it's as good a place as any."

Just like that, the search was back on. But all was not well, for Riley was at the bus station, ready to board the bus. With Long term being such a big maze, searching for Sadness was a big chore indeed.

"Sadness! Sadness? Come on Sadness where are you?" Joy said, worried.

"Okay hold on, if you were Sadness what would you do?" Mumbler inquired, hoping that would help. Joy then imitated Sadness right down to Sadess's tendency to touch all the memory orbs. As it just so happened, there is a trail of blue memories that they decide to follow.

* * *

Riley was so close to boarding on the bus when she received yet another call from Mom. Fear once again breathed in and out of his paper bag, only this time more frantically, while Anger and Disgust are nervous as to what to do.

"Oh no! It's Mom again! What do we do?" Disgust asked, to which Anger was so unsure.

Spite, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. "We answer." He said as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh finally you're talking sense!" Fear said, looking so relieved.

"Of course! After all Mommy and Daddy are no doubt worried sick about us. It's the least we should do." With but a push of a button, Spite had

Riley answer the phone alright, but said something the emotions would never forget.

"Stop calling me I don't need you anymore, just SHUT UP!" And with that Riley hung up her phone and turned it off.

"Riley? Riley?!" Riley's Mom cried out. She then sat back down with a sad face.

"Well, what happened?" Riley's Dad was quick to ask, but not so ready for the answer.

"I think Riley's running away." Mom said ever so sadly, fearing for their daughter greatly.

Back in HQ, the three emotions looked on with shock and terror at that phone conversation. Spite on the other hand was laughing maniacally at the whole thing, only wishing he could have seen the look on their faces.

"What was that?!" Shouted Anger, finally losing his patience.

"Oh what are you worried about? We don't need them." Replied Spite. "They're nothing but bad memories now. And besides, with Hate Island running, Riley will never go home." He chuckled at the sight of his precious island as it fuels Riley's dark side.

"This is madness! She shouldn't run away!" Anger shouted, finally having enough of Spite's madness.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you came up with your oh so brilliant idea eh brick boy?" Spite shouted at the red emotion. "Like it or not Riley's going through with this, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Anger's stubbornness disagreed otherwise, it was time to go home. "Oh yeah?! We'll see about that! Man your stations everyone we're aborting the mission!" This act of defiance displeased Spite so as he clutched his fists and bared his teeth.

"Let's get this idea out of her head!" Disgust announced as she was about to remove said idea, only to be intercepted by Spite, who slammed his hand on the control panel, covering the Idea.

"Over my dead body!" Spite shouted. The emotions try to pry his hand off the idea, but even with all three of them combined he was too strong. However the worst was yet to be realized, for when he willfully removed his hand, he revealed the panel turning an grizzly black color.

"No, no, no, no, what have you done!?" Fear asked with the up most worry.

"Oh I just corrupted the system. That's not a problem is it?". All three emotions did their best to remove the idea, they even tried to make Riley too scared to run away, but all in vain.

"Guys, we can't make Riley feel anything." Said Fear, fearing the worst.

"What have we done?" Said Anger, equally worried.

Savoring this moment, Spite made one final offer. "Now why the long faces? Just swear your allegiance to me and I can turn this back to normal like that. Don't worry, I'll take care of out little girl, I promise." He chuckled ever so sardonically, making clear that if he couldn't control Riley, than she wouldn't feel any emotion at all. All three emotions were afraid now. Clearly, Spite was clearly insane.

* * *

Joy and Mumbler finally had Sadness right where they wanted her as she floated on a cloud near Headquarters. Mumbler wished Joy good luck and Joy released a tower of imaginary boyfriends, standing all the way at the top.

Joy seemed very nervous. Truth be told, she wasn't sure about this. "This is crazy. This is crazy. No, no, no, Joy. Be positive." She thought, but then saw the dark abyss, where she just was, which Sadness happened to be floating over. "I am positive this is crazy!" But there was no turning back now, it was now or never. "Now!" She yelled.

As the imaginary boyfriends fell down, Joy landed on the still functioning trampoline, and made a big leap into the air, grabbed Sadness, and crashed into the window, catching the attention of everyone in HQ. Time was of the essence, for Sadness and Joy were now hanging on for dear life trying no to fall into the dump.

Spite gave an exasperated sigh. "What have I got to do to get rid of the rats?"

Suddenly, a moment of bravery finally caught up with Fear, as he jumped behind Spite and pulled the evil emotion's top hat over his head. Spite tried to pull it off, but his long thin fingers could not seem to get a good grip around it. This gave Anger, Disgust, and Fear enough time to try to save Joy and Sadness. Anger tried to break the window with a chair, but the hard acrylic window proved too strong for that.

With quick thinking, Disgust gave a series of insults towards Anger that riled him up so much, he inflamed stronger than he ever had before. She picked up the fiery and melted the acrylic wall, followed by her and Fear helping Joy and Sadness into the building, just in time for Spite to finally get a good grip and pull his hat off, gasping for breath. He began brushing of the top of his hat when he suddenly notices Joy, who seems rather tense at him.

"Well, well look who's back straight from the dump." ,the malevolent being said. "Did Bing Bong make it too by any chance?" Joy looked down on the floor with a sad expression on her face. Sadness wondered that herself but had an idea of what happened otherwise. "No? Well you no what they say about pesticides they don't always kill every single-"

"La, la, la, la, I can't hear you!" Joy said, cutting Spite off before he could say anything else. "Sticks and stones Spity boy, you're all just words. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just..." Joy tried to get the idea bulb out of the panel, but no avail.

"Having trouble Joy?" Spite mocked. Joy tried to make Riley feel something, but it was no use. Despair briefly expressed in Joy's eyes. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Spite said, as he rested his hands on Joy's shoulders. "But wait, here's the best part. Once the process is complete it's irreversible. I alone will have control over Riley! You on the other, meh, not so much. Face it Joy, you failed."

Joy began to shed small tears from her eyes upon the atrocities that are taking place. Spite loved these tears of failure, he just couldn't resist toying with her more.

"Aww, don't take it that way, dear. I'll tell you what, you caught me in a good mood. I'll offer a place here at HQ yet. Granted, it will be a rather confined place and you won't be allowed near the console ever a gain. But hey, at least you'll watch Riley grow up right?"

Joy paused for a second. Those words were all too familiar with her, for what came to mind was the Circle of Sadness. Suddenly her sad face turned to that of determination.

"I tried doing that to someone once. Someone I thought didn't have a place up here with us. I treated her the same way you treated Mumbler." As she goes on, Spites ominous smile slowly turned into a bored frown. "I was a lot like you Spite, self centered, obsessive, and a major control freak. All I ever wanted was for Riley to be happy. But that can't happen unless she feels anger, fear, disgust, and...sadness" Everyone started to look confused at that last statement, as if Joy had gone mad.

"Sadness?" Spite questioned, as he moved toward the tender hearted emotion. "What? This little walking tear drop?" Spite then let out a manic laugh, thinking this was funny indeed. "This is a Joke right? She's worthless! About the only thing she'd be good for is crying everyone a glass of water!" That remark genuinely hurt Sadness, as she began to cry.

Spite enjoys her misery very much, it was just like a toy for him. He even goes further to hurt her. "Awe what's the matter sweat pea? Did I hurt your feelings?" He chuckles a bit before continuing. "Well it's not my fault it's all true. I mean look at you, I bet if any thing you're a liability for Riley. After all, didn't this whole mess start because of you?" Sadness cried more after that remark, for it was true in a way. "Don't act all innocent, I've seen that sad core memory before I took the family one out, the writing's on the wall. Face it Sadness, you're just as useless as the very tears that fall out of your eyes, Riley doesn't need you. She never did, and she never will!"

Right then and there, Sadness's expression slowly turned from sad, to angry. Something changed in her, something snapped. Spite, however, didn't seem to notice as he placed a finger underneath her chin, faceing her up to his level, and brushed her hair slightly. "Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show dear? At the very least you should see how a real emotion does it." He chuckled as he moved to the control panel like an octopus on the ocean floor.

Sadness then looked at Spite and asked him a rather curious question. "Where were you?"

This question froze Spite for a second, as if Sadness struck a nerve. He turned around to face her. "Come again?"

"Joy was the first to arrive. Then me, then Fear, Disgust, and finally Anger, but where were you? Locked away in some dark prison? You're not a real emotion! You're a disease for the mind!"

"If you know what's good for you then kindly shut your mouth!" Spite threatened, baring his yellow teeth at the blue emotion. Unafraid, Sadness went on.

"What do you know about good?! Nothing! All you care about spite, spite, and more Spite! There was a reason why you were born in the Subconscious, you were considered the liability! Riley simply didn't need something like you in her head! All you do is cause pain and you think that makes you special?! Face it Spite, I'm not the one who's worthless, YOU ARE!"

With the ferocity of a roaring lion, Spite swatted Sadness all the way across the room, right against the window. She then fell to the ground, unconscious with her glasses fallen off.

"Sadness!" Cried out Joy. The other emotions were terrified at the sight. Spite then moved toward the Sadness to teach her a lesson.

"You pathetic miserable pest! I will tear you to so many pieces that-" He then paused as he noticed Hate Island wasn't running anymore. He then turns to see that Joy holding his core memory. "You... little... BRAT!". Enraged, Spite charges at Joy, ready to rip her into bits. Joy jumped out of the way, with Spite ramming to the wall. Joy proceeded to go topside while Spite hot on her tail.

"No, no, no, he's gonna kill her!" shouted fear.

"Not if we have any thing to say about it!" Anger declared, running after them

"We'll help Joy, you help Sadness!" Disgust told Fear before joining Anger.

Fear then tended to Sadness, trying to get her to come to.

"Come on Sadness, rise and shine, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Fear began to panic by this point.

"My...face...hurts." Sadness said softly. Fear was slightly relieved, at least she was regaining consciousness. Meanwhile, Joy made it to the top of Headquarters, trying to get away from Spite. She then noticed a blustering wind blowing against her, a rather chilling wind at that.

"What's with all this wind?!" Joy could not help but wonder. Then, right behind her, the dark emotion himself answers.

"Those are winds of change dear, Riley is becoming a different person now" He moves toward Joy who backs away from him until she realizes she's at the end of the roof. "Looks like the buck stops here hehe. So, you going to give me that memory, or what?"

"Forget it! Your not taking this memory from me!" Said Joy with all her stubbornness

"Have it your way!" Spite chuckled, using one of his tentacles to nudge her off the edge of the cliff. "And this little piggy stole my core memory, and this little piggy is about to go straight back to the dump, and this time she won't come back!"

Just in the nick, Disgust and Anger finally caught up. Seeing their friend was in trouble, Anger came up with an Idea.

"Quick, toss my toward him!"

"What?" Replied Disgust, shocked.

"Just do it woman!" Anger insisted. With no time to lose, she grabbed Angers arm, twirled him and tossed him toward Spite. Anger screamed and ignited as he flew right at Spite, landing right on his face.

Anger punched Spite a few times in the face, nearly making him dizzy. Spite retaliated, attempting to chomp down on Anger with his razor sharp teeth, with Anger narrowly dodging as he punched the other side of Spite's face. Spite grabbed Anger by the top of his head, ready to cut him in half, only to get his hand burned by the hot tempered emotion, releasing him while blowing on his burnt hand.

Anger then had another Idea. He ran over to Joy. "Give me that!" He snatches the black core memory out of Joys hand and begins running to one end of the roof.

"Wait what are you doing?" Joy questioned.

"Just trust me!" Anger insisted. Spite was about done blowing on his hand when Anger called to him. "Hey ya creep!". He showed Spite the memory and edged him on. "Ya want this? Well come and get it!" Then, with lightning speed, Spite rushed for Anger, to end him and take the Memory.

"No wait! Anger!" Disgust said, as both her and Joy ran for Angers rescue, yet were not fast enough. Anger continued to edge Spite on, making him more mad in the process.

"Come on, take it from me what are you waiting for! What's the matter? Are you chicken!" Once Spite was within perimeter, he jumped and seemingly grabbed Anger, unintentionally jumping off the building, his hat flying off.

"No!" Both Joy and Disgust cried out, fearing the worst for Anger.

Spite, feeling he won, chuckled in his madness. Yet, when he opened his palms, Anger wasn't there, and neither was the core memory. Spite then realized where he was heading... to the dump. Spite cried helplessly out as he plummeted straight into the abyss, with his top hat gracefully falling behind him.

Joy and Disgust were distraught, believing Anger fell along with Spite. Disgust sank to her knees, her voice breaking. "Poor Anger", she sobbed. Joy tried her best to comfort her. "I never even got a chance to tell him that I-",

"Hey! Someone help me up!" An angry voice said, just before the green emotion could finish that sentence.

"That I am going to kill him!" Disgust said, annoyed yet relieved at the same time. Both her and Joy look on the edge of the roof and there was Anger holding on to the edge with one hand, and the core memory on the other hand.

"Anger, you're alive!", Joy said.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Disgust followed up.

"Get me up there or I'll give you something to be scared of!" Yelled Anger.

Back in HQ, Sadness was back on her feet with the aid of Fear who was relieved when Joy, Disgust, and Anger made down unscathed. Likewise, Joy was happy to see Sadness was back on her feet.

"Are you okay?", Joy asked

"A little blue, but I'm fine.", Sadness said with her usual sad tone but clearly she made a joke, which Joy chuckled at a little. Yet they were not out of the woods just yet, they still need to get Riley home, ASAP.

**End of Spites Story ark.**


End file.
